StH: FiM: The Revival Series
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: Comes in between chapter 14 and 15 not including bonuses. Fluttershy is dead! Now, Blade is depressed, and must join his friends in the search for the 7 Chaos Emeralds. But other things might turn up. Will Sonic admit his feelings for Rainbow, will Glimpse be forgiven, will this be a good story. Find out NOW! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1-I love you.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
This is the story I was talking about.  
My birthday is on MLK Day! What a coincindence.  
On that day, I might do an Impractical Jokers Parady series with Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blade. I will put it up as a poll after this gets posted.  
I only own the storyline and Blade, BTW.  
On an unrelated note, I am typing this while eating snapeas._

* * *

Blade's fucked.

He had promised to protect Fluttershy at all costs.

She's dead.

He's not the only one affected, though. The "mane 5" are crying, Sonic, Silver, and Aura let an innocent pony die, Shadow feels guilty for not saving her, and Glimpse let down his friend. *1 (A/N: I forgot, you see this, go to the end for more info.)

Hours seemed to pass on, then Pinkie walked up to Blade.

"If it makes you feel better," Pinkie said, her mane and tail dry but looked like it was in a shower, "The reviewers of Sonic the Hedgehog: Friendship is Magic are sorry about your loss."

Blade, even though "the reviewers" had his back, didn't want any of Pinkie's nonsence.

"Leave me alone." He said sobbily and quietly.

"Bu-" Pinkie started, when she was interrupted by a Blade, eyes damages from hours worth of tears, some still apparent, became nanometers from her face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blade cried, then went back to sobbing on his dead love.

Another hour of silence passed. Twilight broke it, "What do we do now."

Sonic lifted his head up, and walked to the glowing green gem, and picked it up.

_Yup, _he thought, _a chaos emerald._

He walked back to the group. "We're going to revive her."

"But how," Twilight asked, "We could use the Elements of Harmony, but weneed them all alive, and The element of kindness is dead."

"We don't need them. here, hold this emerald." Sonic gave Twilight the emerald.

Twilight gasped when she touched it. "HOLY HAY," she exclaimed, "I FEEL TWICE AS POWERFUL!"

Sonic took it back. "Now imagine that power times 7." Twilight went bug-eyed. "Exactly, with that much power, we could revive her." At this point, Blade joined in, he will do anything to bring Fluttershy back.

"'Ave 'dis 'appened before, Sonic?" Applejack asked.

"It did," Silver said. "A godly form of darkness named Mephiles came to a kingdom named Solaris and killed Sonic. Then, after a "Ritual,"*2 Sonic was revived. He turned Super, too."

"What's Super?" Rarity asked.

"Super was like the dark form I was in. Except I can control it. It is also more powerful. While dark form starts at doubling your power level, Super form multiplies it by 8. You can also fly and become invincible. However, there are only 2 ways to go into Super form. One, absorb the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Two, destroy a soul.*3"

"Wouldn't destroying your soul, kill you?" Glimpse asked.

"I said nothing about my soul." Blade replied. "I have the power to absorb Dragon souls. Other than revenge, that's why I hunted them back at White Acropolis. So right after I absorb it, I destroy it, thus I go Super."

"Well, I think we know what we should know." Twilight said. "Let's rest now. So we can search all day tomorrow."

Sonic all of a sudden told Rainbow, "I want to talk to you, alone."

So they went a mile away (at there speed, it wasn't long to get there) and Sonic spoke, "What happened to Fluttershy, that is not going to happen to you."

Rainbow looked at Sonic. "Why?"

"Because I will protect you, and I will die to keep you alive."

"Sonic, where are you getting at?"

Sonic's mind told him he had one thing to do, tell her.

"Rainbow, I love you."

* * *

*1-Was it Chapter 12? But the lady with a hole in her, was Glimpse's friend. For more info, read his stories.

*2-Everyone who played Sonic 06 know about "the revival." IT still gives me nightmares. (For those who don't know, a human kissed Sonic, on the lips)

*3-No, SEGA didn't make this function, nor the idea of destroying souls to go Super. That's all Blade and the BADA55 universe's idea.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
CLIFFHANGER!  
RANDOM SHOUTING!  
Well, Sonic admitted his feelings to Rainbow.  
And next chapter, the search begins._


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2-Immortality=Immortality in Equestria

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
I had a hard time trying to figure out what to type.  
I only own Blade and the storyline.  
BTW, sequel is coming very soon._

* * *

Rainbow is in a predicament.

Sonic just told her that he loves her.

She had no idea what to do. Should she hug him, kiss him, say thank you?

She hasn't the faintest idea.

In Sonic's head, he just felt that all the weight of the world was lifted when he said those three words. But when Rainbow wasn't answering, he became worried.

And that weight came back on.

He reacted quickly, "I really do. From the moment I laid eyes on you. **(A/N: RHYME!)** I will forgive you if you don't feel the same way, but I would never forgive my..."

At that moment, Rainbow stopped thinking and acted subconciously. She hugged Sonic tightly. And for the first time, at least to Sonic and my knowledge on the show, she cried.

"Shut up." she said in between sobs. "Just...just shut up."

Sonic returned the hug slowly. "Soo, you feel the same?"

Rainbow calmed, "I guess you can say that."

Not only did the weight on Sonic lifted, it disappeared into invisible ashes.

The two **JUST TOOK A**** NAP***1 with each other.

* * *

The next day, Blade woke up early. When he exited the tent, he could see Glimpse and Shadow sparring.

Shadow apparently brought his dual pistols with somehow unlimited ammo to Equestria.

And Glimpse has his sword.

Theoretically, Glimpse is stronger than Shadow, but he refuses to use the weapons Shadow uses.

So they are basically at a stalemate. Countering chaos move for chaos move.

Shadow counters Glimpse's sword with his pistols, Glimpse counters Shadow's hidden bazooka with his Super form, and vice versa.

Then Blade cut them off.

"Nice fighting guys, but now we have some emeralds to find." Blade said.

"Agreed," somepony else said, who turned out to be Aura.

"But where to begin? We only have one chaos emerald." Glimpse asked.

"Wrong. I have the red." Shadow took out the red chaos emerald. "So now we can split into two teams. Aura, the emeralds should glow when they are in close proximity of each other. Wake the others u..."

Twilight came out of her tent with red eyes of tiredness and a gasp.

"Guys!" She yelled, waking everybody/pony up. "I just figured out something, those emeralds are powered by a world's chaos energy, right?"

All the mobians nodded.

"CRAP!" Twilight gasped. "Those emeralds shouldn't be glowing then. They should be useless."

"What are you talking about Twilight?" Blade asked.

"Blade, Discord is our God of Chaos." Blade let that sink in, as did everyone/pony else.

Discord is alive.*2

* * *

*1: I MEAN IT! IF YOU ARE THINKING THOSE KINDS OF THOUGHTS, THEN SLAP YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!

*2: Don't get the picture, let me explain. Discord is Equestria's God of CHAOS. The CHAOS emeralds are in Equestria. Blade's shout was supposed to kill Discord. If the CHAOS emeralds are still functioning, then there is still a god of CHAOS.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
CLIFFHANGERS!  
Well, all we know is that Discord is alive. Where is he? Is he in Fluttershy? Why did I ask that question? Find out in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3-The Search Begins

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

...  
...

Blade: Uh...Where's the author?

_I'm right here, in the corner, crying my eyes out._

Ensis: You are still crying about My Little Dashie?

_Yes. THAT GOD DAMN BEUTIFUL STORY BROKE MY HEART, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO!_

Blade: It's okay, but you have a story to write.

_Fine.  
I only own Blade and the storyline. Ensis also belongs to me (no, she isn't appearing)._

* * *

Blade started to flip first. Why, not only did that god destroyed Fluttershy, but his shout, which was supposed to kill him, didn't!

"Well, where is he?" Glimpse asked.

"I'm here." _Fluttershy answered._

Everyone looked at the tent Blade came from. Indeed, Fluttershy was there, but her eyes were all black, except for a red dot inside a red ring, and that gaping hole from the spear.

Blade was freaking out.

"No, no no no," he started, "How could this be?"

"Simple," "Fluttershy" said. "That spear I used to impale Fluttershy, it was part of me. So then I would be inside of her. But then she died, poor thing. So now I control her. Think of it as a zombie virus.*1 Now, I'm going to look for these emeralds, ta ta." Then Discord teleported away.

Everyone was shocked. But Blade was...

"RRRRAAAAHHHH!"

...the most shocked. He punched the ground, making a crack in it.

"We are searching now." Blade said.

* * *

1 hour later, the group came across the everfree forest.

"If I am correct," Aura said, "The chaotic auras in the forest are the chaos emeralds."

"Alright, we are going to split into two groups." Blade said. "Me, Aura, Sonic, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow will be with one. Shadow, Silver, Glimpse, Twilight, and Pinkie will be another. We will search until dusk. Lets go."

1 hour later with...

* * *

**Group 1**

* * *

The group was having no luck, until they came across a cave.

"Guys," Aura stated, "I sense the emeralds aura in here, and the emerald is glowing dimly."

It was.

But then, Blade's swords started to glow.

"Dragon." Blade said, grumpily.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" A dragon came out of the cave, with a chaos emerald for an eye.

"Ooh, that has gotta hurt." Sonic said. "Look buddy, we need your eye for a second."

"No." The dragon tried to breath fire on Sonic, but he dashed out of the way.

"Now that was mean." Sonic started spin dashing the dragon.

One advantage Equestrian dragons have over White Acroplian dragons, however, is way tougher hides.

So Sonic was only annoying the dragon.

Aura yelled, **"FLANTE CANONICUS!" **and a banon like beam shot out of his horn, hitting the dragon's hide.

But it only made a smoke screen. The hide was toughened by the emerald.

Rainbow tried bucking the dragon. Applejack tried the same. Rarity tried to hold it down with magic.

Blade waited. He waited for an opening, but also studying the dragon's habits.

Then, like a robot, instantly formed a solution.

Blade yelled, **"WULD NAH KEST!" **and dashed foward into the dragon's nose.

"HOW DARE YOU!" IT yelled. But then, instead of trying to throw him off, the dragon stopped so Blade laid in front of it's mouth, and breathed fire on him.

Of course, it had no effect.

"Crap," it said. Now it started to try to throw him off.

Blade waited till the right moment, when he was strait as a board, he yelled, **"WULD NAH KEST!" **and shot foward, into the dragon.

It took 5 minutes to dig himself out of the dragon, the most painful 5 minutes to the dragon.

Blade finally came out of the neck.

THe dragon fell flat. Then, it started to burn white flames.

The flames were being absorbed by Blade. After they were all gone, Blade's brown quills turned a creamish gold.*2

* * *

**GROUP 2**

* * *

This group had it either slightly easier or slightly harder if you think about it.

A chaos emerald was now lodged inside an Ursa Major"s forehead.

However, thanks to Shadow, Silver, Twilght, and Glimpse, it was dealt with swiftly and profesionally.

Silver and Twilght wore it down with destruction magic/energy, until a certain point, Glimpse yelled,

**"CHAOS BIND!" **

The Ursa froze, just like that, then Shadow pulled out a bazooka and blew up the Ursa, while walking away from it without looking back.*3

"3 minutes and 57 seconds." Pinkie yelled. "A totally great record to set, right Ja..." Time litterally froze and a portal sucked Pinkie out of my computer and into my room.

"Alright Pinkie, that's a little too far." I told her.

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

"I gave you 4th wall breaking guidlines. One of them is too NOT SAY MY NAME!"

"Oh, right, I forgot about that, and you seem to be getting better from My Little Dashie."

"Yes, my heart has meld back together. Now back into the story you g..."

"Hey, I have a present for you." She threw a beehive at me, then went through a portal.

"NO, NOT THE BEES, AH THEY'RE IN MY EYES! AHH, AHH, AHH!"

While I was getting my eyes stung by wasps, the two groups made it back to camp, now with 4 emeralds.*4

* * *

*1: If you don't get it, Discord threw a piece of himself and it impaled Fluttershy. It then absorbed into Fluttershy's system. So basically, 99% of Discord died.

*2: Soul Change Princible.

*3: You know those badass movies where people walk away from explosians without looking back, Shadow did that.

*4: The red, green, purple, and white ones.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

Ensis: I am going to do this for the author, because he is still fighting off bees. There is a reference in this story, and it had been refered back to a lot, so not only if you get the right movie, but which actor said it FIRST, you decide what happens next! Bye bye now!

_AHH! THE BEES!_


End file.
